1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relates to a cane, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a shock-absorbing cane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for canes have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,479 published/issued on Aug. 13, 1957 to Hickman teaches a walking cane, including an outer casing support, a handle member, apparatus for slidably mounting a portion of the handle in the upper end of the casing, spring apparatus mounted in the casing adjacent the handle member, a lock bolt secured to the handle portion, longitudinal slot apparatus formed in the casing adapted to slidably receive the lock bolt, an offset slot including an upper short transverse portion, a short longitudinal portion and a lower transverse portion connecting with the longitudinal slot apparatus for receiving the lock bolt to lock the handle in a semi-rigid position on the casing.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,651, issued on Sep. 25, 1990 to Najm teaches a device for a mobility cane, which assists in the cushioning of impact and the avoidance of obstacles. The impact cushioning component can be adapted at either end of the cane or built into any portion along the length of the cane.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,819 issued on Dec. 23, 1997 to Simmons teaches a reduced impact cane for absorbing impact of a cane striking against an unyielding surface. The device includes a cane having a end, a spring connector, a connecting sleeve disposed around the cane end and spring connector, a collar disposed around the lower end of the spring connector, a rubber tip disposed around the collar, and a spring interposed between the lower end of the spring connector and the rubber tip.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,474 issued on Feb. 24, 1998 to Sugiyama teaches a shock absorbing mechanism for displacement for a stick, an artificial leg, etc. such as a walking stick, a crutch, a stick for sports, an artificial leg, a walking tool for a patient, a chair, or a protecting bed, in which elastic materials having several different moduli of elasticity are built in a small space of a compression coil spring, and accomplish an elastic sticky force like a human muscle, which is light.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 200/0250845 A1 published on Dec. 16, 2004 to Rudin et al. teaches a walking stick with a flexure spring to store energy from compression during the user's step, and release the energy to aid in propelling the user forward, thereby reducing fatigue and enabling longer and faster walks.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for canes have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described.